The Bet
by aconsultingwizard
Summary: Blaire dares Draco to kiss his girlfriend in every room at Hogwarts... pretty much just Dramione fluff, no real plotline, but I will introduce whatever characters people want to see *Written for Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry (DADA: Assignment 3) and The Scavenger Hunt (DADA Classroom)*


**A/N I don't own Harry Potter**

**Written for Hogwarts School of Witchcraft &amp; Wizardry (Defence Against the Dark Arts: Assignment 3)**  
**Write a romantic or tragic scene that takes place in a DADA class or classroom. This assignment must be under 5k and incorporate the prompts 'first,' 'text,' and 'kitten.'**

**Also for the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft &amp; Wizardry Scavenger Hunt**  
**Location- DADA classroom**

* * *

"Draco. Draco seriously that's not funny. Hello?" Blaise waved a hand in front of Draco's vacant eyes. "I thought she was supposed to be a _secret_ girlfriend. If you keep staring at her like that she won't be secret for long."

"I can't help it. She's bloody flirting with Weasel."

"Draco. That is not flirting. That is your girlfriend talking to her friends. Relax. When you get all mushy about Granger you don't take notes, and then I don't have any to copy!"

Draco sighed. His relationship with Hermione _was_ secret, as she was worried about how her friends would react, and he regretted ever letting Blaise find out. Ever since he had stumbled across the two of them engaged in a rather passionate kiss he had teased Draco about it constantly. It had taken a while for him to realise that Draco wasn't just in it for the snogging, although that in itself was pretty good, but once he realised that Draco had actually fallen for the Gryffindor princess he teased him even more.

The only reason that they had managed to successfully keep their relationship a secret was that this year both he and Hermione were Head students, and shared a private common room. It allowed them a lot of privacy, and meant that he got to spend a lot more time with Hermione. She, of course, was the obvious choice for Head Girl, but he had been shocked when he was awarded the position. After the war he hadn't even expected to be invited back to Hogwarts, but Professor McGonagall had made it clear that _everyone_ was encouraged to retake their last year at school, which had been lost due to the war.

He realised his mind had been drifting and he still hadn't taken any notes. Tearing his attention away from Hermione he began to pay attention to the Defense Against The Dark Arts lesson that was now being taught.

And was abruptly distracted by Blaise nudging his shoulder.

"What is it Blaise?! I thought you wanted me to concentrate!"

"Yeah... but this is really boring. I mean we survived a war, don't you think DADA is a bit unnecessary?"

"You got something more interesting to do?"

Blaise smiled evilly. "I bet you 5 galleons that you can't kiss Granger in every single room in this castle by the end of the month."

"What?! That's ridiculous! I probably don't even know where every room in the castle is. There are hundreds of secret rooms and passageways."

"Fine. Blaise hunched over his desk and began scribbling on a piece of parchment. "Every single one of these places." He handed Draco the parchment.

"Some of these are impossible! I mean- the Headmistress' office, Blaise!

"You scared, Malfoy?"

"Hell no. I'll do it."

"You're on!" Blaise began packing up his books as the class was dismissed. "Oh, and Draco, if you could get a copy of your girlfriend's notes for me? Please" Blaise gave Draco his pleading puppy eye look. Draco snorted and ignored him.

"Well then I'd get a start on your first kiss!" Blaise looked meaningfully at Hermione.

He waited until almost everyone had left and then wandered over to Hermione.

"What do you want Ferret?" Ron snarled at him.

"Important Heads' business I'm afraid Weasel."

"I'll talk to you later Ron." Ron left reluctantly, glowering at Draco as he left, checking to make sure he didn't hurt Hermione. Draco inwardly gloated at his victory over the Weasel.

As soon as he was gone Draco made sure that the classroom was totally empty and locked the door.

"How are you today my little kitten?"

"Ugh. Draco that's awful. No pet names."

"Fine... sweetheart."

She shook her head but he had made her giggle. Then her face changed into an expression of frustration.

"Why do wizards have to be so traditional? I mean, would it kill them to accept that sometimes muggles have a better way of doing things? Ginny's been trying to talk to me for ages but I've hardly had time to speak to her. It would be so much easier if I could just send her a text or call her."

"What's a text?" Draco asked curiously.

"It's a message that you send to people with your phone."

"Your phone... that's the little magic box that glows?"

She laughed at him. "Who would have thought that the great Draco Malfoy would ever know so much about muggle inventions?"

Draco thought she was adorable, and kissed her softly on the nose. She leant into him and captured his lips with hers.

"I love you Hermione."


End file.
